


Harry's Secret

by WolfaMoon



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Medium Harry, Psychic Abilities, The Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason he goes after the charlatans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Secret

Harry’s Secret  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: The real reason he goes after the charlatans.  
Disclaimer: Don’t Own. Hope FOX doesn’t cancel it. But it’s FOX.

HARRY’S SECRET

The reason Harry didn’t believe is because he knows the truth. The reason he defrocks the charlatans. The reason he took in a room quickly than focuses on the living in the room.   
Heading up the hospital stairs he follows her. Leading him to her room. There Doyle sits by her bedside holding her hand.   
“What are you doing here?” He growls at Harry’s intrusion.  
“I, um,” he looks to the top of the bed then back to Arthur. Then Harry sits on the only available space left to sit. Sitting on the bed. “Not all mediums and Psychics have the spirits talk through them. It’s just a way to touch and gather your pulse and see if their questions are on the right path. “  
“That does not answer my question.”  
“No, it doesn’t.” Harry looks up at her again. “I won’t… the last one hurt him too bad. Louisa..” Harry gets up.  
“This is not a game, Harry.” Arthur stands, a little, enraged.   
“I’m leaving..” He begins to walk but turns to the other side of the room. “I don’t care. He believes in so much and this… No.” Doyle looks to the empty wall then to Harry.  
“Prove it.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t! Play me.”   
“I’m…” Arthur moves forward and Harry steps back.  
“Harry.” Harry studies his face then sighs.   
“You have two chapters of a Holmes book written. It’s hidden in your wife’s dresser.”  
“You broke into my house.”  
“No, god!” How can he prove himself to a person who believes from a person who doesn’t. Who constantly sees the truth in people’s fables? “She was pregnant when she became ill.”  
“How?”  
“Your daughter writes poetry but the last one was a letter to her mother.  
Mother,  
I miss the days of you here.  
Beginning to forget how you brushed my hair.  
Come home soon.” Harry steps back. Waiting for Doyle to lash out. For being a thief and sneaking into his families house and stealing these secrets.  
“Are you genuine?”  
“There are always spirits around. Some are louder than others. “  
“You can see them.”  
“Always have.”  
“That’s how you expose them. You cheat.”  
“No, I’m real. Believe me, they don’t like it either.” Arthur stands back perplexed. The man who quoted science and fact. At every turn disprove that supernatural is fact. In turn, gifted with the beyond.   
“She’s here? Touie?”  
“She follows you around every once and a while.” Harry begins to relax but looks over his shoulder. “I don’t like hospitals.”  
“Because there are so many spirits.”  
“Yes, and you could catch something.” Harry looks over at her then back to Doyle. “Come on, let’s get out of here. And stop paying that man you are seeing, now.” Harry leaves the room. Arthur looks down at his wife. Wishing her a good bye he leaves her room.  
Harry is outside by a lamppost alone in it’s light and London fog. He looks to be nodding to someone and his hand up to his mouth.  
“Harry?” Harry straightens before turning. “Talking to someone?” Harry smiles and shrugs.


End file.
